


Swordmaiden

by weakinteraction



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: Ancelyn teaches Bambera how to fight his way.





	Swordmaiden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kay_obsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/gifts).



"Like _so_ ," Ancelyn says.

His breath is hot on her ear as he speaks; his arms are wrapped around hers, his hands positioning hers on the hilt and then--

_Slice._

The motion is smooth, almost easy, the sword balanced perfectly in her grip. Nothing like it had been in the frantic, desperate battle against Mordred.

"Thanks," she said.

He let go, and she repeated the motion in the opposite direction.

"It comes naturally to you. I expected no less, of course."

"Keep this up and I'll be vanquishing you in battle again, sunshine."

Ancelyn smiled. "I look forward to it."


End file.
